


Loss

by EternalHope7



Series: More Tales From The Dark Multiverse [2]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Insurgency Diana (Wonder Woman), Oneshot, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Regime Bruce Wayne, Regime Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Bruce understood Clark's pain. It was a shame that Diana refused to. She'd come around to their way of thinking, however, Superman would make sure of that.
Series: More Tales From The Dark Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894411
Kudos: 22





	Loss

Bruce stood at wide window and looked down at the city below, watching the small forms of the guards march their beat. It had been years since he'd heard the wail of sirens or the loud shots of sporadic gunfire. He wouldn't have been able to imagine this back when he first put on the cowl. Back then he'd known deep down that he'd never live to see this day. It had been night after night, day after day of his hopeless, never ending battle. Then in a single moment the Joker changed it all. Bruce could still see the cloud rising over what had once been Metropolis. Could still hear the madman's pleased cackles. Now Gotham was quiet. Peaceful. A light knock drew him from his thoughts. Bruce adjusted the collar of his shirt as the door opened. He stepped back to look at Diana. She was wearing her old costume. He almost felt nostalgic at seeing the bright blue and red fabrics, he'd gotten used to seeing her fight Clark in her golden armor.

"Bruce," she greeted him.

"Diana." He returned it.

"Tell me you've come to see reason," the Amazon implored him as she entered the wide room.

"I have," he told her as she joined him at the window. "I saw it five years ago - the day that I realized that some people just can't be saved."

"You don't mean that." Diana insisted. "You're still grieving, like Superman. Listen to me, we can still undo what's been done-"

"What's been done?" He asked her as he gestured to the quiet streets below. "Thanks to Clark no more children in Gotham will lose their parents to another madman or," he looked at her, eyes narrowing, "some _punk_ with a gun!" Her lips thinned and turned downward as she unhooked her lasso and offered the end to him.

"Would you accept it?" The Amazon asked as she pressed her free hand to her chest. "Let us see heart to heart again?" Bruce eyed the rope for a long moment. Good, she was acting just like he'd expected her to.

"Fine." He took the end and wound it around his wrist. 

"Lois wouldn't have wanted Superman to become this," she said as they stood in the light of her lariat. "He's gone too far in his pain!" Bruce stared down at the lasso, running a thumb across the smooth fibers.

"Tell me, Diana, do you think my parents would've wanted me to become Batman? They'd have been horrified! Sometimes though," he looked her in the eye, "to honor someone, you have to become their worst nightmare." He stepped back and kept a tight hold on her lariat. The window behind him shattered as Clark's heat vision knocked the woman off her feet, the force of it ripping the lasso from her hold as she was slammed into the far wall. Bruce watched her as Clark flew in to land at his side. The woman pushed herself up, shooting him with a look of betrayal. He didn't look away. They'd made so many sacrifices to get here - finally breaking her trust was just another loss he'd have to bear. Diana spread her arms wide and kept her movements slow as she looked between the both of them.

" _Please_ , my friends, I don't want to fight you!" She implored them. "Let us put down our weapons and _talk_!"

"The time for talking is over, Diana," Clark told her. "You'll join us."

"Never," she swore.

"You will," the Kryptonian said as his eyes gleamed violet, Brainiac's tech responding to his call as it streamed down his shoulders and launched itself at her. Diana evaded the swipe by ducking below it, taking to the air as she slid her shield into place and drew her sword.

"Grant me victory," the woman prayed to her gods as Clark rose to match her. There'd be no divine intervention today, Bruce knew. Only them doing what needed to be done.


End file.
